


Un problème de date

by Michi4D



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Français | French, M/M, Sweet, secret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Pourquoice jourtombait-il un dimanche ?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 2





	Un problème de date

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Kaibanniversaire ! :D 
> 
> bonne lecture !

Il ouvrit les yeux, très tôt comme à son habitude. Son corps était habitué, on pouvait même dire : entrainé à se lever tôt. Son horloge interne fonctionnait encore à merveille après toutes ces années. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Très vite, il se calma en voyant les yeux de son amant qui le fixaient.

— Bonjour, souffla-t-il en souriant.

— Bonjour, répondit le brun sur le même ton.

Il était surpris de voir son amant réveillé aussi tôt. Il devait y avoir un évènement particulier pour qu'il soit levé à cette heure...

— Ne dis rien, demanda Kaiba en réalisant la date.

— Je sais, rit Joey en enlaçant son petit ami.

Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, le blond savait pertinemment que _ce_ sujet était épineux pour Kaiba. Le brun soupira. Il sentait qu'il allait être crispé toute la journée. Pourquoi cette année ce jour tombait un dimanche ? Il n'avait pas d'excuse assez bonne pour partir travailler et s'isoler afin d'éviter tous les messages hypocrites ou non des personnes qui connaissent la signification de cette date.  
Il tenta de se relaxer dans les bras de Joey, de ne penser à rien. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra sur l'odeur de son petit ami. Cette fois-ci, il sentait l'orange et le miel.

Après de longues minutes de tendresse, le couple se leva pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Exceptionnellement, ce matin-là, Kaiba n'alla pas regarder les nouvelles sur sa tablette. Rien que la vue des chiffres de la date arriveraient à entacher son moral, il en était certain. Il détestait voir le temps passer de cette manière. Il détestait voir le temps avoir un impact sur lui. Il détestait ne pas être le seul à contrôler tout ce qu'il faisait.

Est-ce qu'il arriverait toujours à être aussi performant ? Aussi lève tôt ? Aussi productif ?

Aussi séduisant ?

Il sirota une petite gorgée de son café chaud et amer. Même sans voir les chiffres, son cerveau s'affolait inutilement. Il reporta son attention sur Joey qui fit entrer une dans sa bouche une cuillère de céréales bien trop remplie.

— Tu es libre cet après-midi ? demanda le blond, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Kaiba leva un sourcil méfiant.

— Je voudrais juste te montrer quelque chose, c'est pas une fête surprise ou quoi...le rassura son petit ami.

— À quelle heure ?

— Faut qu'on parte à 14h, informa Joey en regardant son portable.

— D'accord.

Joey sourit de toutes ses dents, arrachant enfin une émotion heureuse sur le visage de son compagnon. Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif, oblitérant tout le reste. Qu'avait prévu le blond de si secret ?

La matinée s'écoula lentement, chacun vaqua à ses douces occupations, se retrouvant de temps à autre dans le sofa, à ne rien faire, à papoter, à trainasser, à se câliner.

Le déjeuner fut plus animé que le petit-déjeuner et Kaiba pensait déjà à autre chose. Envolés les chiffres stressants. Il profitait enfin pleinement de son dimanche avec son petit ami.

Comme promis, il fut prêt à 14h, enfin, il était prêt depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes déjà. Il fallait juste attendre Joey, comme d'habitude...

Le blond dévala les escaliers à bout de souffle. Kaiba glissa une main sur ses cheveux rebelles pour tenter de les discipliner un peu. Pour le remercier, Joey se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

— On y va ? s'enquit Kaiba.

Le blond opina.

— On va prendre ma voiture, l'informa-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

Kaiba avait plus ou moins deviné de quoi il s'agissait, mais il voulait voir jusqu'où le blond était allé.

Il se laissa bercer par la voiture, ne cherchant pas à savoir où il allait. Il tiqua cependant lorsqu'il vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un quartier où ils allaient peu. Il jeta un œil vers Joey qui sifflotait.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir où on va je suppose ? s'enquit-il après un moment.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils roulaient.

— Non, non, non ! chantonna son petit ami. On arrive bientôt en plus.

Kaiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même s'il ne voulait pas célébrer _ce jour_ , il était reconnaissant et heureux de pouvoir le passer avec son compagnon. Il était comblé que ce dernier pense à lui faire plaisir malgré toutes ses recommandations, voire ses interdictions. Il voulait simplement lui faire plaisir. Le cœur de Kaiba ne pouvait ignorer cela. Il fut très touché par tous ses efforts.

De plus il savait pertinemment à quel point Joey pouvait être têtu.

La voiture s'immobilisa dans un petit parking. En sortant de la voiture, Joey invita Kaiba à le suivre en lui tendant sa main. Ils marchèrent un petit moment, le sourire de Joey semblait s'être élargit, alors Kaiba supposait qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment mentir.

Il s'arrêta devant un vieux bâtiment dont la devanture était en bois. C'était une librairie. Kaiba ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils venaient faire ici, mais il avait confiance en Joey. La large vitrine dévoilait ses trésors : des livres de sociologie, de philosophie, d'anthropologie...des volumes dorés, épais...Cet étalage était merveilleux et appelait les passants à entrer dans la librairie.

Plusieurs promeneurs s'arrêtèrent à côté de Kaiba et Joey afin de regarder, étudier, prendre des noms ou des photos. La petite cloche au-dessus de la porte en bois sonna plusieurs fois, laissant enter et sortir les passionnés, les amateurs et les curieux.

Cela faisait un moment que Kaiba n'était pas venu en librairie, il remarqua plusieurs titres qui lui plurent bien. Puis, lorsqu'il se trouva devant l'entrée, il aperçut sur la porte vitrée une affiche sur une rencontre littéraire qui avait lieu aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il lu le sujet de la rencontre, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il entendit Joey pouffer à ses côtés.

— Alors, on entre ? demanda innocemment le blond, comme ci la réponse n'était pas évidente.

Kaiba poussa la porte de la boutique, les yeux pétillants. Il regardait de tous les côtés. Tout, ou presque, avait perdu son attention. Seuls les livres et les fauteuils mis en place pour la rencontre semblaient accaparer son attention.

— On a encore un peu de temps avant que ça ne commence, alors tu peux faire un tour, lui glissa Joey.

Kaiba ralentit le pas, observant avec vitesse chaque titre, chaque couverture qui était à sa portée. De temps à autre il attrapait un volume afin de le feuilleter.

Le libraire annonça que la rencontre allait débuter. Kaiba le regarda avec une grande attention. On aurait dit un enfant qui n'osait pas demander l'autorisation à sa maman pour aller jouer avec ses amis.

— Vas-y, je m'occupe de ça, déclara Joey en pointant du doigt la pile de livres que son amant avait choisi.

Il s'installa sur un des fauteuils, la main sur celui à ses côtés. Sa jambe tremblait d'impatience.

L'intervenante arriva, le silence se fit. Joey rejoignit sa place en se faisant le plus discret possible. Il régnait dans la boutique une douce chaleur, les clients faisaient leurs emplettes en silence.

Dès que l'intervenante commença son allocution, Kaiba tâta ses poches à la recherche d'une feuille, n'importe quoi pour pouvoir noter quelques mots. Joey lui tapota le bras pour lui donner un petit carnet et un stylo. Décidément il avait tout prévu !

Plus le temps passait, plus le petit carnet se noircit des mots que retranscrivaient Kaiba. Il était totalement captivé par ce qu'il entendait. Lors des questions, il fut particulièrement heureux de pouvoir parler avec l'intervenante.

À la fin de la rencontre, il dût réveiller Joey qui s'était assoupit.

— C'était bien ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

— Oui, très. Merci, chuchota Kaiba. L'émotion ne lui permettait pas de parler plus fort.

Il voulait prendre son amant dans ses bras, il voulait l'embrasser. Ses yeux devaient refléter ces sentiments car Joey effleura ses doigts, les joues rosies.

Ils récupérèrent les livres laisser en caisse et sortirent de la librairie. Le soir tombait doucement, enveloppant la ville de son manteau froid. Les feuilles orange et rouge voletaient en tourbillon.

— Tu veux que je conduise ? proposa Kaiba lorsque le couple arriva au parking.

— Ah non, on doit encore aller quelque part.

Kaiba interrogea Joey du regard. Qu'avait-il prévu de plus que ça ?

— C'est trois fois rien...rougit le jeune homme.

— Je t'aime, déclara Kaiba d'une voix douce. Il caressa la joue de son amant avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Kaiba glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit ami. Son cœur était comblé. Le vent leur rappela qu'ils avaient une autre destination à atteindre.

Le suspens ne dura pas longtemps car Kaiba reconnu la route qu'ils empruntaient. Ils allaient chez son frère.

— Tu n'as pas vu Mokuba depuis une petite semaine alors...expliqua le blond, anticipant la remarque de son compagnon.

— C'est vrai, concéda le brun.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Mokuba, ils virent ce dernier qui les attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte. Joey lui avait envoyé un message avant qu'ils ne quittent la librairie.

— Grand frère ! s'écria le jeune homme lorsque Kaiba sortit de la voiture.

Malgré le fait que les frères grandissaient, Mokuba ne cessait d'utiliser cette appellation pour nommer son aîné. Son frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

Mokuba accueillit le brun avec une chaude embrassade, son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Il réserva le même accueil chaleureux à Joey. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, la chaleur de la cheminée réchauffa leur corps leur arrachant un soupir d'aise.

Dans le salon, la table était dressée avec élégance. Une nappe brodée habillait la lourde table en chêne. Dessus, plusieurs assiettes décorées de liserets d'or accompagnaient des verres en cristal fin. Des fleurs fraiches trônaient au centre de la table et autour des couverts en argent. Les effluves du dîner leur parvinrent, Kaiba pouvait sentir qu'un filet mignon l'attendait.

Il lança un regard vers Joey et Mokuba, plus amusé que contrarié. Comme le pouvait-il ? Ils avaient tant voulu lui faire plaisir. Les jeunes hommes haussèrent les épaules et chacun pris place à table.

Kaiba n'aurait pas pu imaginer passer un meilleur dimanche. Il était entouré des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Leurs gestes tendres avaient su apaiser ses craintes. Il avait presque hâte d'être à l'année prochaine.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'éditer des fanfics "longues", j'ai pas trop aimé mais bon, c'est le jeu XD
> 
> (félicitez moi, ils ne sont pas marier...je me suis contenue)
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
